The Last Question
by kimperly
Summary: Sometimes we live our life to achieve our goals. But when you think you have everything, you really don't... Why must our life be so confusing? Why do we act this way? Why am I afraid?


Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Blah blah blah...   
"Otousan" = Father

~*~ 

A silent atmosphere is found. A blank exsistence where the slightest person could walk in, nor walk out. It was quiet. Quiet and silent. A candle is lit up, it shines bright upon this place.   
"Why...? why are you not afraid?"   
Shinichi replies, "I'm not afraid of anything...." he stands in the middle of this scene.   
"Will your words affect how you will escape this dungeon...?"   
"I don't need your addvice..."   
"This place is so cold... so full of anger and fear...did I mistake you for another person?"   
"Everyone makes mistakes..."   
"But we learn from what we mistake...and that is what makes life easier..."   
"Saving a life is my top priority!"   
"Is that so? Solving mysteries and saving a life. Don't you care of your own?"   
"Of course I do! I do care of myself!"   
"Then why is saving a life your top priority?"   
"Because people want to live their lives!"   
"Don't you want to live yours?"   
"Of course I do... I want to live mine..."   
"What if you had a choice between your life and another... what would you do?"   
"What kind of questions are these?!?!?! Who are you?!?!?!?"   
"I'm half your inner thought... your flesh, and your blood... "   
"Flesh and blood...?"   
"Be afraid... there are really hard mysteries out there..."   
"That is my goal in life."   
"Tell me, what mystery, or mysteries, can you not solve?"   
"I can solve all of them!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Don't lie to me..."   
Shinichi sighes, "Alright... 1 mystery plagued my life...I can not even understand it..."   
"Our life is full of mysteries Shinichi... there are some mysteries that we can not solve, and will die not knowing..."   
Shinichi's chin stood up, " I can't understand why people would just kill other people!"   
"That is not a mystery Shinichi, that is factual. No one knows why people kill others. It's a forbidden secret..."   
"But peoples lives are lost..."   
"Love others, and respect others... we exsist on this planet for a reason. But, we die on this planet for a reason as well."   
"I don't want another life to be shattered...."   
"People die everyday.."   
"Well some people want to live!!!"   
"You're finally starting to understand..."   
"Understand what?"   
"Fear..."   
"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!!!"   
"That tone of voice tells me that you are..."   
"No... No...I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid of anything!"   
A picture of Ran appears, the voice continues to speak, "So what if she was a victim? What would you do?"   
"RAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!"   
"She does..."   
"NO SHE DOES NOT!!"   
"Why do you love her so much then?" 

~   
Conan woke up. He lay shaken in bed as he imagines the dream he feared the most now. The blank exsistence... the dream that was so close to reality... so close to fear, Shinichi asked himself the same question 12 times,   
"Who was that person?" 

--   
Ran greeted Conan with her special smile, "Ohayo!" she placed breakfast on the dining room table. Conan greeted her with his smile, and made his way to the Agency on the 2nd floor to grab his backpack. 

~   
"So did you have a good night rest?" Ran asked, she was walking with Conan to school   
"Yeah!" replied Conan trying to hide the dream he had last night,   
"That's good. It must be exciting to be a kid, you have no worries in life!"   
"No worries?"   
"When you get older, your responsibilities build... responsibilities is what makes people true adults."   
"Ehhh..."   
"It hurts..."   
"Huh?" Conan was confused, because Ran changed the subject.   
"It hurts that Shinichi wouldn't understand.." 

~   
At home, once again he sees Ran crying in her room. Crying constantly ever since she got back from school. Conan felt guilty that he was stuck in such a state, and is unable to comfort her in any way he can. He recalls the last question, the voice in his dream asked him, 

_"Why do you love her so much then?"_

Conan walked back to his room, uncomfortable at the scene he saw in the room of the person he loved most. But why does he love her anyways? Why does he fall for her, and not for anyone else? Why does it affect him so much when she cries? There's no logical reason why he loves her, but he just does. 

~   
"What would you do if I died?"   
"What are you talking about Ran?"   
"What would you do if I died?"   
"What kind of idiotic question is that?"   
"Just what would you do?"   
"Nothing..."   
"Nothing?"   
"I would do nothing. Nothing at all."   
"Why not?"   
"Because there would be no reason living anymore..."   
"No reason living? What does this have to do with me dead?"   
Conan held the grip on the bowtie, "I-I..."   
"If I was dead, wouldn't you just go on solving mysteries? Would you?"   
"No..."   
Ran was shocked, "What...?"   
"There would be no purpose... no purpose for me anymore..."   
"Why..?"   
"I wouldn't want to continue on knowing your dead.." 

~  
"Why can't I ignore her?"   
The room is dark. Not a single scene of an object is seen. Just silence. 

~   
"Why can't you ignore her?"   
"I don't know... I don't know why I can't ignore her!!!!"   
"You react to anything she does... how do you explain that?"   
"I don't know!!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!"  
"Why do you love her then?"   
"I DON'T KNOW!! I don't know..."   
The voice sighes "Love has no answers... you said that you couldn't understand why people would kill other people, right?"   
"Yes... but-"   
"There was a reponse... there was a response to that mystery. That mystery that you do not understand."   
"Response?"   
"You can not understand her? She can not understand why she loves you either. It is the feeling of one's heart for another."   
"Feeling?"   
"You can not understand that feeling... but you must always trust it."   
"It doesn't matter.. she hates me..."   
"She does not hate you Shinichi... she does not..."   
"Explain!"   
Shinichi notices a candle on the ground, it shines so bright. He stares at it. Suddenly, a little girl appears. She wears a cute pink dress, holding flowers in her arms. She is looking up at Shinichi with a smile on her face. 

"Don't be tempted with frivolous matters! She doesn't hate you!" the young girl replies,  
"Who are you? What is a little girl doing in a place like this?"   
"I'm the voice, the person who askes you the questions!"   
Shinichi's heart skipped a beat,   
The girl looks at him, "It's cold, and freaky... isn't it?"   
"Why are you in my dreams? Who are you?"   
"I don't know why I'm here... I don't know who I am either... "   
"Where are your parents?"   
The girl stares at Shinichi, "That depends on you...."   
"Depends on me?"   
The girl gives a grin, "The more you ask, the more you'll have answers, Conan..."   
"I'm not Conan in my dreams!"   
"That's because your real state is Shinichi. Not Conan."   
"How do you get out of here?"   
The girl does not reply,   
"I asked a question! How do you get out of here?!?!?!"   
"You're afraid..."   
"I'm not afraid!"   
"Yes you are... don't be so insistent..."   
"Why are you doing this to me? I want to go home!"   
"As Conan or as Shinichi?"   
Shinichi stops yelling at the kid, "I can get out of here as Shinichi?"   
"No... but you'll be able to understand her..."   
"Her?"   
"Ran... don't you want to be with her?"   
"Yes... I want to be with her..."   
The girl is speechless for half a second, then begins to speak once more, "Life is so distant... Life is so pale...Life  
is limited...Life is fragile..."   
Shinichi becomes speechless for about a minute, "Stop it..."   
The girl nods her head, "I will, until you tell me the truth... who do you love more?"   
Shinichi does not reply,   
"Mysteries, or Ran?"   
"I-I don't know..."   
"You don't know?"   
"yes...I don't know..."   
"That is not an answer..."   
"I can't just pick one!!!"   
"Yes you can.... trust your feelings!"   
Shinichi closes his eyes, "Ran..."  
"That is an answer...."   
"I don't know why I love her... but I enjoy being with her...they say when you enjoy something... you must remain enjoying it. But Ran.."  
An image of Ran appears in Shinichi's mind, "She will always be the only mystery I can not solve... and I will remain not knowing... because I love her..."

-- 

"I think she hates me... she hates me because I won't see her as Shinichi..."   
The girl gives Shinichi the flowers, "You and her have a strong relationship. When there is a strong relationship, it will remain strong. If there will be a weak relationship, it will remain weak..."   
Shinichi accepts the flowers, smiles at the girl and hugs her, "Thank you.."   
"Always be true to yourself, and never lie... because lie comes pain, Otousan..."   
"Otousan?!?!" 

~ 

"Otousan... she called me Otousan.." Conan said to himself, he smiled, "So that was why she said that Life was fragile.."   
Ran was running out of her room to make breakfast, she ran in Conan's room, "Conan! Get Up! We're gonna be late for school!"   
Conan got up and runs straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth, "So that was why she called me Otousan..." 

"She called me that because she wants me to believe that there is hope. . And I was afraid... I was afraid that Ran was going to hate me. There is hope that I will turn back into Shinichi... there is hope that I will tell her the truth. This is more important.. than anything else in the world to me..." 

_"I am half your inner thought, and your flesh and your blood..."_

"It was a dream... all a dream... but I trust her... I trust that girl..."  
Conan walks out of his room,

--  
A pile of flowers are found next to Conan's tatami mat,  
_"I trust my daughter..."_

The candle burns out. 


End file.
